


A Second

by EstelweNadia



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Gen, Mentions of Blood, hurt!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sharp retort of a gunshot spun them around, alarmed, and all they saw was Rin's stunned expression, blood redder than his hair trickling down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless drabble. Based on a friend's status about a policeman being randomly shot at her neighbourhood, so I just couldn't help myself. XP

It happened in a blink of an eye. 

They only took their eyes away from him for a second. 

A. Second. 

Yet a second was all it took for their lives to change forever. 

A sharp retort of a gunshot spun them around, alarmed, and all they saw was Rin's stunned expression, blood redder than his hair trickling down his face. 

As his eyes closed, he fell forward in a dreadfully slow motion.

Haru was the first to catch him.

And Sousuke... 

Sousuke released a primal scream of rage, before breaking into a run.

Rei was quick to follow. If Sousuke planned to avenge Rin, he would not be facing the assailant alone.

Makoto, called for help; trembling hands betraying the forced calm his voice conveyed. 

Nagisa, always the quick-witted of the lot, tried to stem the flow of blood, as best as he could, uncaring of how his hands smeared with the crimson liquid, as his voice pleaded desperately for Rin to hang on. To fight. To stay with them.

And Haru... 

Haru held Rin close to him, tightly, as though he was trying to keep Rin together, trying to keep Rin with him.

His face, still as calm as the surface of water in a sunny day, but his arms holding Rin's unconscious form trembled from unfathomable fear for his best friend's life.

Just like when Rin had wept above him summers ago before their fateful relay, it was now Haru's tears soaking Rin's uniform.

Just like Rin's blood turned Haru's pristine white chef's uniform into deep red... 

Haru's silent tears turned Rin's navy uniform... black.


End file.
